Please Don't Leave Me
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: Duncan and Courtney. I guess sometimes I just forgot to tell Duncan how much I loved him. That between the loud shouts and angry names, I loved him, too much for words to explain. I guess sometimes I just need him to remember that. DxC OneShot.


**This is P!nk's song- 'Please don't leave me'. Yeah, I thought it fit Duncan and Courtney's relationship, so you know… another one-shot was born! Read it, love it, do all that good crap!**

*******

Please Don't Leave Me

_Da da da da, da da da da  
Da da da, da da  
Da da da, da da  
_

"You stupid pig!"

"Princess!"

Everything was so messed up. Courtney was getting mad, I was being playful, it all equaled disaster. I hadn't meant to get her all worked up, but it hadn't been all my fault. She just got upset way too easily.

When I came into our room, a pillow was thrown at me. "God, I hate you!"

I rolled my eyes. It wasn't the first time I had heard this. "Maybe I hate you too, ever thought about that? Maybe I'm tired of you insulting me every freaking day!"

_  
I don't know if I can yell any louder  
how many times have I've kicked you outta here?  
Or said something insulting?  
Da da da, da da_

Courtney lifted the pillow off her face. "You brother me each day of the week- insults are my defenses."

I sighed. "Well, I can't talk to you until your defenses back down a little."

I left the room, leaving her to think about it.

__

I can be so mean when I wanna be  
I am capable of really anything  
I can cut you into pieces  
But my heart is broken  
Da da da, da da  


Wait, I thought. He left the room.

I lifted the pillow off my head, gazing around the room. Was he really mad? I didn't mean it. I didn't hate him, not really.

"Duncan?" I whispered, and I felt guilt come around me instantly. I was so mean to him sometimes. I don't know why either, I just was. I hugged my arms around my legs, sitting there, too quiet to be comfortable, and too mad at myself to be anything else.

_  
Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me  
_

I don't mean it.

I just get frustrated with him. Not really with him, more with myself.

I mean, why can't I just take his stupid jokes? It's something I'll never know.

I always say that I don't need him, that I'm independent and that he doesn't matter to me. The truth about it is that's it's a huge lie that has gone on forever, and I think he's finally gotten tired of it.

_  
How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty  
Da da da, da da  
_

Sometimes, I sit and wonder what makes Courtney act the way she does. Was it like that before I came around? Did she hate so much, or was it just me?

I have a feeling it's me. Since no one ever teased her, due to the fact she could possibly rip them to shreds, she has been adjusting to the change. Maybe, or possibly I am just stupid and frustrating. People had always found me a bit over the top at times, but Courtney had always over-reacted about it.

…Or had she?

_  
Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest  
But baby I don't mean it  
I mean it, I promise  
Da da da, da da  
_

It's not that I liked being mad at Duncan. It just seemed like instinct to do so.

Maybe he got mad at me. Maybe sometimes he was frustrated with me and how I could be so rude and mean to him. Was he?

His words before floated around in my head. _"Maybe I hate you too, ever thought about that? Maybe I'm tired of you insulting me every freaking day!"_

I sighed, feeling so incredibly stupid. Of course he was mad. Nobody who is happy yells like that. I should know- I yell like that all the time.

_  
Please don't leave me  
Oh please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me  
_

What I had said to Courtney before leaving the room made me queasy. _Maybe I hate you too, ever thought about that? _That wasn't good- what if she took it to heart? I didn't hate her!

I loved her.

I loved the way she got mad, and the way she always scrunched up her nose and how her freckles lit up her face when it went a bright red. I loved how she tried to act so perfect by shouting out everything bad about someone else, and she always tried to hide the fact she liked me. I love the way she blushed bright red, and how her chocolate skin got goose bumps whenever she was nervous.

I didn't hate her. She might not have known that though.

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag  
And I need you, I'm sorry  
Da da da, da da  
_

I guess sometimes I just forgot to tell Duncan how much I loved him. That between the loud shouts and angry names, I loved him, too much for words to explain. I guess sometimes I just need him to remember that.

That through all those hard times when we get mad, for him to know I still love him. That I still love him, and always will.

I forgot to tell him a lot.

_Da da da da, da da da da  
Da da da, da da  
Please, please don't leave me  
(Da da da, da da)  
_

I guess that sometimes I just forgot to tell Courtney there was a reason that I teased her. It's just the fact that I love her, and that she still is that carefree girl I stole peanut butter and jelly with on Total Drama Island, somewhere under those lairs. I love my girl who refused to let me have the last word, the one who saw my nicer side and said 'Your secret's safe with me'.

I don't mean to. I just expect her to know. If I didn't love her, would I always want to be by her? Always want to get closer to her, to talk to her about stupid and random things, just to hear her voice?

I expect a lot out of her, being so smart and all.

_  
Baby please don't leave me  
(Da da da, da da)  
No, don't leave me  
Please don't leave me no no no  
_

I saw her sitting in the room, holding something in her hands. "What do you got there?" I asked, as she turned her head fast to look at me.

"This guy I loved gave it to me." She pulled out a tiny wooden skull.

I smiled, and a tear came to her eye. "I don't hate you Duncan." She gulped, holding back a cry. "And I don't want you to hate me."

I sighed. I knew I shouldn't have said that. Now I had my Princess crying. I hugged her tightly. "I don't hate you. I love you."

Through a chocked sob, she responded. "I love you too."

_  
You say I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back  
It's gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me  
_

I couldn't help but take his face in my hands and kiss him. His eye lids did exactly what they had on the island- flew open, but then calmly closed.

I didn't forget this time.

I don't think he forgot either.

_  
Please don't leave me, oh no no no.  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_***_

**Aww… so corny! Don't you love it! …Or not?**

**R&R!**


End file.
